Harry Potter and the Beasts of the Mirrors
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Towards the end of their second year, Harry, Draco, and Ron are chosen by the spirit of Shiro Kanzaki to atone for his mistakes and become Kamen Riders. (Not the best summery. But I hope you like it anyway.) (Pairings undecided)


Harry Potter and the Beasts of the Mirror

Chapter 1

Choice in the Dream

Okay, Readers of my fic 'Eternal Disciple' know that I love to give the powers of people unworthy of being called Kamen Riders and giving them to people who can earn the name and considering how many Riders I can do that with in this particular crossover including the title Rider of the series, I figured 'Why not?'. Now, to make this clear. Though this is based on Ryuki, there will be a fair bit borrowed from its much better counterpart. Timeline wise, we begin near the end of year two. Finally, my knowledge of Harry Potter is mostly limited to the movies. With that said... Let's kick it up!

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Within the ancient stone walls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, in the common room of Gryffindor house sat a boy the mess black hair and deep green eyes clad in the typical robes of the house. This was Harry Potter. The boy who lived and the suspected air to the house of Slytherin.

Things had been awful for the boy as of late. Not only was he blamed for the attacks on several students by some mysterious monster. But now, his best friend was attacked by that very same and still, people blamed him and did what ever it took to avoid him.

Harry let out an audible sigh before he got up and walked to a window and looked at his reflection for a brief moment before all the rage that had been building up finally got loose and he punched the window. However, much to Harry's surprise his hand, instead of making contact with the closed window, it went through a rippling portal created from it.

"What the?" Harry asked as he took his hand out before cautiously putting it back in and slowly stepping up on the window seal and through the portal, stepping out of anther reflective surface and in to the halls of Hogwarts castle. What he saw next could only be described as his worst nightmare.

Harry ran up to the petrified forms of the only two friends he had left, Ron and Nevel to try and get them to move. But with no luck, he then looked to see countless petrified students lining. The halls.

"No. No. No!" Harry repeated as he fell to his knees.

"Do you wish to prevent this?" An echoed voice asked as Harry bolted up.

"Who's there? "Are you the heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked as he began feeling for his wand.

"I am not. But I can help you to defeat them." Said the voice as an Asian man clad in a brown coat. "My name is Shiro Kanzaki and I have just what you need." He said as a black metal Dragon with gold lines around its joints, white lining on its face nose and whiskers, a white underbelly, and a blade on the end of its tail.

"Why?" Harry asked with the appropriate skepticism.

"In another time. A time that no longer happened, I insulted a name once by giving power to unworthy people. I ruined so many lives and caused so many deaths. This..." Shiro said pulling out a black deck case with a black Dragon head in the center and a red jewel between the horns of that. "... Is my chance to make things right. By giving power to one who will protect people instead of ignoring or killing them." He said as he walked up to Harry and held the deck case out.

"What was the name?" Harry asked as he looked at the object.

"Kamen Rider." Shiro answered, causing Harry's eyes to widen. He had heard the urban legends of the armored heroes. But like man things that gave him hope before he came to Hogwarts, he didn't believe them. But if they were and he could count himself among that number, it would be a greater honor than anything.

Harry took a brief moment before grabbing the deck case. "How do I use it?" He asked.

"Take out the top card and point it at the Dragon. We'll take care of the rest." Shiro instructed as Harry took a card with a blank picture and the word 'Contract' on it. Harry then took the card and pointed it at the Dragon before the area around them was enveloped in a white light as the card transformed in to one with a picture of the Dragon in a square, the symbol on the Deck case on the top left corner, the word 'Attack' and the number six thousand on the bottom right corner, and the name of the Dragon, 'Dragblacker', written above the picture.

After the contract was completed, Shiro placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck with a golden glow and saying "Good luck, Kamen Rider Ryuuga." before Harry's eyes shot open and he found himself back on the Gryffindor couch.

'Just a dream.' Harry thought as he began lo silently laugh at the thought. 'Imagine. Me being a...' He began to think before glancing down at his lap. 'Kamen Rider.' He finished the thought as he picked up the deck and standing up as in the mirror, moving as was a man in black armor with a helmet with vents over the eyes and the black Dragon symbol on above them.

(Meanwhile)

A young blonde boy clad in the green lined robes of Slytherin house by the name of Draco Malfoy was walking through the empty streets of a grayed out town.

"What is going on?" The boy asked as a news paper flew to his foot and he picked it up to read the frankly appalling articles about the whole sale slaughter of Muggles and Muggle Borns leaving only several dozen people left on the planet and just as terrible, if children didn't show magical abilities by the age of five was labeled a Squib and would be...

Draco was brought out of reading the paper before hearing what sounded like a crying child and he ran off to see where it was coming from.

After a minute of searching, he entered a room with a large croud standing standing around a stage where a young boy was tied to a post with a cloth tied over his eyes. Draco then saw a man walking towards the boy with a torch.

Draco began reaching for his wand only to find that it was nowhere on him. All he could do was watch as the man with the torch slowly approached the boy until he happened to glance up to see a chain angling from the sealing.

Draco, having no time to think about his actions, jumped and grabbed the chain, using it to swing to the stage and kick the torch bearer in the face. He then rolled to grab the torch and use it as a weapon to fight off the people rushing the stage to attack him, managing to hit several of them before breaking the torch over the head of one of his attackers, leaving him weaponless as twenty more people rushed at him. Just then, a giant metal purple Cobra with three yellow spikes on either side of its head appeared and scared off the crowd.

"Well done." Shiro's voice came from behind Draco as he turned to see the post that the boy was tied to disappear and the boy himself transform in to Shiro who then walked towards Draco while holding a purple deck case with a golden Cobra on it, preparing to make him the new Kamen Rider Ouja.

(In another dream)

A young ginger haired boy clad in Gryffindor robes by the name of Ronald Weasly was standing on a large hill. He looked down to see a train track that forked. One set of the tracks, his sister was tied up and on the other, about a dozen people in hospital scrubs were tied up.

Ron suddenly heard the whistle of a train going for the junction point. Ron looked down to see two metal bars that he quickly picked up and slid down the hill, arriving at the before hitting the switch to change the trains' direction only to use the bars to jam the tracks so the train would be unable to continue. He then held on as to the bars as tightly as he could in the vain hope this would stop the train.

Ron closed his eyes in full expectation of the impact only for, much to his surprise, the impact not to come. Ron then opened his eyes to see that the train had been cut in half by a bipedal, metal creator with a blue face, large hands with five enormous blades serving as its claws/fingers, and stripes all over its armored body.

Ron stood there for a moments, looking at the creature before he heard clapping behind him. He then turned to see that the clapping was coming from Shiro, who began approaching Ron while reaching in to his coat pocket and pulling out a blue deck case with a Tiger head on it and with that Kamen Rider Tiger would rise anew.

(Outside the dreams.)

Between the realms of the living and dead, Shiro stood, watching over Harry, Draco, and Ron. The latter two having woken up and, like Harry, were staring intently at their decks.

"I promise, Yui. Your wish will come true." Shiro said before looking up at the sky. "I'm just sorry that even if I do, we will not be reunited." He said with a sad certainty in his voice as he looked down before he began to search for more of those who could prove them selves worthy to take up the name of Kamen Rider.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

(Backstory for Shiro.)

In yet another of his attempts to break Yui of her curse, Shiro resets the Rider War again. Only this time, Asakura ends up killing all of the employees at the ORE Journal, causing Shinji to snap and begin actively trying to kill him, their battles eventually starting to bleed out of the mirror world and causing absolute carnage.

Yui, having developed an immunity to Time Vent and reclaiming her memories of all the timelines, tricks her brother in to giving her an Advent Deck under the lie that the two of them could claim the wish together.

On the eve of Yui's twentieth birthday, She and Shiro reach the sight of a battle royal between Shinji, Ren, Kitaoka, Miyuki, and Asakura. During the fight, Shinji and Asakura are killed, Shiro is mortally wounded, and time limit runs out. Shiro attempts to use Time Vent once again and that is when Yui makes her move.

Yui damages the Time Vent card causing three things to happen. First, the card is destroyed from use, second, the dead or injured Riders stay dead or injured, and third, Yui is still counted as twenty.

As Yui and Shiro lie together dying, Yui makes one final wish to her big brother. Fix what they have done. Leave behind Kamen Riders not to fight each other, but the monsters that they set loose upon the world and any others that may rise.

Shiro, armed with his sister's final wish and the knowledge that when he passes on he'll be going to a much warmer place then her, sets out to choose new and more worthy Kamen Riders.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, our three heroes come together as Kamen Riders for the first time as they enter the Chamber of Secrets. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
